chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero 'Yedrovai
Kaidon Hero 'Yedrovai was a Sangheili nobleman who was recently elected to his position in the Sangheili state of Yedrov. 'Yedrovai was a swordsman of excellent skill who fathered many children and ruled with a peaceful, yet stringent hand. Biography Hero 'Yedrov was born on the Human date of December 29th, 3182. Like many Sangheili youths from noble backgrounds, Hero was likely born not knowing his father. This was a common practice for Sangheili even before the days of the Covenant. This allowed the father to keep an eye on his own children, and for the child to act as if it was certain the Kaidon was indeed their father. Hero grew up like all Sangheili youths did, fighting and establishing themselves as strong individuals. As a young boy, Hero found himself in situations where he needed to defend himself, and in some cases, he was forced to strike down those who sought to assert theirselves over him. Sangheili's Darwinist-like culture stated that the strongest were the only ones that deserved to succeed. Even as a young boy, Hero knew that if he wasn't the best that he could be, he would only end up in a grave, another victim of Sangheilios' process of weeding out the weak. Sangheili who survived into their late teens were seen as worthy additions to their society. When he was 20, Hero learned that he was proficient with swords. After accidentily killing his instructor in what was originally intended as sparring session, Hero became horrified with his skills. For a while, he showed an uncommon trait among Sangheili - fear. For a while, Hero wondered if he was something of a freak who wasn't worthy to hold a sword. Then his father chose to reveal himself to him. Imdram 'Yedrovai was a man who looked at his son with something that could resemble understanding, but with an underlying tone of pity. There on the spot, he challenged his son to a duel. Hero weilded his sword with a tremble, but he was not afraid. He saw that his father was a swordsman. He realized that he must have been a swordsman as well. The fight only went on for ten minutes, and Hero lost. His father swiped his leg at his son's knee, jerking him off his feet. Imdram pointed his sword at his son, and Hero felt that his life was going to end. Imdram said to his son, "Honor demands I kill you. But a father's love for his son tells me to help you up." With an extended hand, he pulled Hero to his feet. Imdram explained to his son that he had potential, and that he was proud that his son was skilled with a blade. The meeting with his father seemed to change Hero's personality. He became confident, and willing to prepare himself for the challenges that lay ahead. Hero would serve in the Sangheili defense force as a Major, working his way up to a trusted shipmaster of a cruiser named the Ardent Superior, a CCS-class battlecruiser crewed by 1200. 'Yedrov's sword skills continued to improve. He became the most skilled swordsman on the ship. In 3222, a Jiralhanae strike group boarded the Ardent Superior to attack Hero and his men. 'Yedrov was at the forefront of the battle, taking on aliens larger than he was. But 'Yedrov emerged victorious that day when the Brutes invaded his ship, and his honor demands that he fight to protect it. 'Yedrov was congratulated by the Kaidon of Yedrov and awarded the prestigious Swordsman title of 'vai'. Hero was now a noble member of the state court, awarded luxuries that he never would have seen. All the while, Hero wondered if his father had influenced things or not. Hero realized then why Sangheili weren't to know their fathers. They wouldn't have to doubt themselves in life then. 10 years after being appointed to the court, Hero made his connections with the Yedrov elders, getting to know them, their strengths, and more importantly, their weaknesses. In 3232, he announced his desire to become the Kaidon, standing up to the current leader of the State of Yedrov. The Kaidon looked Hero over, and applauded the Sangheili on his initiative. However, the challenge had been extended and it had to be acknowledged. The Kaidon signaled to Hero that the ancient and sacred rite of battle was to begin. Hero disrobed, along with the Kaidon, where they fought with nothing more than their swords. The Kaidon was old, yet knowledgable in the art of battle. The fight ranged the entire council room, from the tables to the wall of the Saga of Yedrov to the windows overlooking the keep's village. Hero was wounded in his fight, but managed to cut an artery on the Kaidon's arm. Within minutes after that, the Kaidon stumbled to the ground, dizzy from blood loss. With the floor slick with purple, Hero gave the Kaidon an honorable death. With one strike, the new Kaidon decapitated the old in a painless strike. When he turned, the elders were on their knees, praising the new Kaidon. Hero 'Yedrovai was now the leader of the State of Yedrov. On the eve of his appointment, Hero lay awake in the bed of the old Kaidon waiting. He was awake, grinding his mandibles. He knew what was to happen. Then it came. Three crashes through the glass window. Hero grabbed his sword, activating it in his hand, and he struck down the three assassins. It was a time-honored tradition that those who opposed the appointment of the Kaidon would send assassins to test their strength. When the rush of the battle was over, Hero realized that he recognized one of the assassins. Hero's heart broke as he stared upon the face of his most beloved son. The young Sangheili died never knowing that the man who ended him was his father. Swallowing his sorrow, Hero knew right away who sent the assassins through his years of getting to know the other nobles of the court. He could pick the weakness of the culprit right away, and dealt with him in the traditional method. After the death of the Arbiter, a High General in 3234 came about, Hero never expected his support from the State for him to take up the role. In a moment of confusion and fear, he left for Mobius, as he couldn't stand upon Earth. Hero felt that the war seven hundred ears prior was uncalled for and unecessary. He felt great sadness for the death of all those Humans while on Earth. Mobius was the next best place. While on the planet, he met Princess Sally Acorn and spoke with her, revealing his personal past to her. After his meeting with Human politicians who supported him in his endeavors, it was decided. Hero 'Yedrovai would be the next Arbiter. Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Sangheili Category:Alien